The Stealth Assassin: Tales from the fray
by Eeglborn
Summary: Not for one day I'd ever even THINK of partaking in the Defense of the Ancients. But noooo, Traxex HAD to go and force me into it. She doesn't realize all I have to offer is my invisibility and my knives.. What could POSSIBLY go wrong?
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Hullo all! I'm just going to go ahead and explain this fic a bit. This is going to be starring Riki, the most annoying character and most fun to play (huzzah), and a various cast of others. This first chapter is probably a bit confusing, but this is why it's a prologue. Reviews are appreciated, and I'm still working out the plot to this.**_

_**I own nothing!**_

_**/fin**_

* * *

"There are none so stabbed.. As those who will not see." Riki muttered darkly, with a sadistic smile. Another job done, he thought to himself. Picking up the item he was tasked to retrieve from his client, he heard the cries of guards and silently turned invisible.

"A man has been stabbed! Check the perimeter for a runner!"

_Typical_, Riki thought. Sneaking by the flurried guards, he slipped out of the small city and checked his map. Unlike most, this map allowed him to see any nearby territory. Lighting a torch, he searched for a good route to meet with his client. Satisfied, he doused his torch and took off running.

Halfway to his destination, Riki heard a creak in the dark woods. Freezing, he checked to see he was still invisible. Scannining the woods, he did a 360.

"Hyaaargh!" said a female cry, splattering dust of appearance everywhere. A pale haired woman leapt from the trees, riding a black cat-like mount.

"Shit!" He said, taking of sprinting maniacly through the forest. After not long, the woman was about 5 meters away from him. His dust was about to finally come off when a streak of white leapt in front of him; there stood Mirana, Princess of the Night, blocking his path. "Alright, I surrender! What in the 7 hells do you want?" Riki said, panting with his arms up. The white haired one caught up and slipped off her mount.

"You are Rikimaru, yes?" She said, with a foregein accent.

"Now now Luna, of course he is. Nobody else would have been able to slip by the guards so easily. Aside from Gondar." Mirana trailed off.

"Whoah, whoah, whoa. Slow down. What do you want with me?" Riki interrupted. _Oh, I sure hope it isn't because of the job I just finished_ Riki thought silently.

Turning back to face him, Mirana fixated him with a regal glare that could have killed someone right there and then. "Well, firstoff, we know about that job you just completed." She stated, as Luna snatched the item from Riki's side-pack. "Now we both know for a fact that what you have done could land you in jail. Or worse. That aside, one of the only reasons you are alive is because of.. Your particular talent."

"Go on," Riki said inquisitevly, hoping to be done with this encounter as soon as possible.

"I.. We.." Mirana said, nodding towards Luna who was now back on her mount. "Need your help. We have a particular nuciance in these woods of ours, and we want you to take care of it for us." She finishes, letting out a sigh of defeat.

Well, did not see that coming, Riki thought to himself. He knew his client wouldn't be happy because of his delay, but this could give him some extra coin that he could use. "Uh, what do I need to do?" He questoined. "And will I get that item back after?" To which Luna nodded.

"We need you to track down Invoker." Riki let out a little gasp. "He's been practicing his magic in the woods and has aggravated Selemene. Can you get him to stop, and get him out of the woods if possible?" She asked. Riki let out a small nod.

In all honesty, Riki had no idea that these were the fabeled Nightsilver woods. _Fuck_, he thought. _I should've picked a different route instead of having to deal with this!_

"Good, we need this done as soon as possible." Luna said. The two nodded at Riki, who dissapeared before their eyes. They both had to blink a few times.

"Be seeing you later then," He called, heading in the direction of where said Invoker was. _I guess I'm a little scared,_ he thought. _It's not every day you meet a millenia plus infinity year old wizard named.. Carl._

It was only a little further until he heard the chant of Invoker.

"Exort, Exort, Exort." He heard him say. Staying hidden in the trees, he watched with horror. A giant beam of light from a star blasted the ground in front of Invoker, where a few animals were standing. And were hence incinerated. Riki let out a little gulp.

Carefully picking his way forward, he let himself appear somewhat opaque, and tugged the mans shirt. Carl whirled around, and looked down at the blue-purple satyr before him.

"Who dares interrupt the Arsenal Magus?" He bellowed, glaring at Riki. He shrank back a little.

Deciding on going for the respect factor, he introduced himself. "I am Rikimaru the Stealth Assassin, the last and rightful heir to the Tahlin dynasty." He said, letting himself become a little more visible.

Invoker raised his eyebrow. "And what would someone the likes of you be doing in these Nightsilver woods?"

Riki let out an inner held breath, thanking the gods for not letting him incinerate him on the spot. "I have been requested by Princess Mirana and the Lady Luna to escort you out of the woods." He said, backing up a bit. "According to them you angered Selemene.. Somehow." He spat sarcastically, eyeing the burnt animals.

If the man standing before him had any change in emotion, Riki did not notice it. "Mirana, eh? Figured it wouldn't take long for her to notice." Invoker said, letting out a little sigh. "Ah, well, I can't exactly bypass the will of a God with my immortality. So be it." He said, heading the direction of the now rising sun. "Be warned though, the next time I see you I will not be so pleasant."

A few minutes later, Riki found Mirana at the outskirts of the town his client was at.

"Is the job done?" Riki let out a curt nod. She handed back the trinket from earlier, and smiled a little.

"I shall be seeing you soon, Riki. I look forward to it." Leaving Riki standing there dumbfounded, she leapt off back into the woods. Shaking his head a little, he entered the Inn where he was supposed to find the client. Finding him at the back, he handed the trinket over. It must've been quite the sight to see for him, an invisible hand dropping an item on the table.

"It is done." He said, letting himself become visible.

"Here is your payment." He said, handing over a sack of 500 gold. Frowning a little, Riki had hoped it would be a bit more.

Walking out of the Inn, he considered his next move. According to his map, he happened to have exited the Nightsilver woods straight into Radiant territory.

"Ugh, the LAST thing I want to do is participate in Defense of the Ancients.." He muttered, heading back to the inner town. _There has to be a job for me somewhere again, because Mirana AND Invoker both hinted at reunion,_ he thought wearily.

Weaving his way through the town, he spotted various green tree-like creatures- Radiant creeps, apparently- Looking at over something near a well. Since he had nothing better to do, he headed over.

"Well.. Fuck."


	2. Chapter 1: Encounters

Sprawled before him was quite the unusual sight - And that was saying something, considering the wild world he lives in. Pushing forward to get a closer look, he did NOT expect it to talking. A small, stone man was lying down, slowly bleeding out - what is that, muck?- and talking hurriedly with the creeps.

"I knew I shouldn't have confronted him alone.." He muttered, a seemingly large booming voice coming from his tiny stone body.

Letting himself become opaque, he nearly scared the man to death. "Back! Get back, assassin! I know what you are." Heeding his screams, Riki leapt up onto a branch of a nearby wall.

"Are you.. Alright?" He asked cautiously, knowing that this man could kill him and end his life's work there and then.

"What do you think?" He said scarcastically. "I don't normally talk to your type, but I guess I don't really have a choice." he stated, noting the fact that the creeps had since moved on to oggle over something else. "Look, I was sent to try and talk to Slark, but, well," He said, emphasizing his crippled body, "he knew I was coming and wasn't very.. Pleased."

_Well, I have no idea who this Slark person is, but if I have to go do an errand like Invoker, I will not hesitate to kill everyone in sight,_ Riki thought darkly. Putting on a mask of fake concern, he aked another few questions. "Uh, what is your name, mate? And is there anything I can do to help?"

The man shook his head. "I am tiny, the mountain giant. And since you aren't part of the Radiant, or Dire for that matter, unfortunately this means it is forbidden for you to help."

"You're in the defense?!" He asked rather loudly.

"Shh, yes! And you aren't," he countered, raising an eyebrow. "we COULD use people of your particular.. Talents.."

"Look, just because I happen to be in one of the lanes DOESN'T MEAN I want to be a part of your stupid war. I just got lost." He huffed, turning his back and making himself opaque again.

"I am sorry to hear that," He said, genruinely sad. "Ah, well, you may aswell be on your way then. Since this isn't 'your problem'." He said, waving him off. The second Riki turned to walk away he heard him call to another passerby creep. Shaking his head, Riki trudged to a place he could get a proper look at this map.

"Let's see.. Oy, I'm in the Top lane?!" Riki said, mentally facepalming. "No wonder I saw an injured hero. Now, how to get out of the battleground.." He said, further examining the map.

A few hours later, Riki was on his way West to escape the battleground. Unknown to him, this meant he had to pass by the other two lanes. Making his way through the trees, he decided to make camp for the night. Setting up a bedroll and making a small fire, he lay down and put a knife under his pillow. Hoping that tomorrow would be a better day, he finally closed his eyes.

Riki was awoken from a foul odour, and he sneezed, partially covering himself with snot. Jumping to his feet, he did a quick check to see if anything in his surroundings had changed, causing that smell. Or person, for that matter.

"Ah, fresh meat!" Screamed Pudge, as he hobbled forward towards Riki. Realizing he had snot covering him, he quickly wiped it off and grabbed his knives. Not a moment too soon, because that foul smell began assaulting his senses, and Riki broke down coughing with tears in his eyes.

"Attack!" An icy female voice screeched, and Riki was soon surrounded by a flurry of color - both blood and blade. He felt hands pick him up and began to run. Still disoriented and unnable to see, he kicked the person in the groin.

"Ouch!" Windranger cried, dropping Riki who quickly saw what he had done.

"Sorry, fair lady, you had me scared!" Giving her a salve, Riki took off running from the chaos and turned invisible. From a hidden perch, he observed the chaos he had started, and barely noticed the cold precense beside him.

Turning slowly, he saw a beautiful woman armed with nothing but a bow and arrows. Catching him gawking, she glared. "Did you start all this?"

"Uh, no. I was just camping, and all the sudden that thing-"Riki said, indicating to a now near beaten to pulp Pudge "-attacked me, thinking I was roast mutton."

The archer let out a small nod of understanding. "If you are not part of the war, then why are you here?" _Oh, not fucking again_, Riki thought drearily.

"I was making my way out of the warzone. Where am I-"

"Mid lane, which woud explain why you weren't cautious of Pudge. He normally roams." She said, a chilling laugh emanating from her lips. Before Riki could react, she shot and fired the finishing blow on Pudge, who in turn fell to the ground dead.

Riki, who was now invisible again, his jaw was agape. "Where'd you go?"The archer asked.

"Right here, but invisible." He said, letting out a cackle. "Typical." Before he could react, a sharp wind of frost covered him head to toe in it and silenced him.

"I am Traxex the Drow ranger, and I would officially like to have a word with you." She said, grabbing his arm and yanking him towards the others, who were gathered.

From what he could see, he noticed two men in ram-horn esque masks and the ginger archer from earlier, along with a woman in full armor and a dwarf carrying a deadly looking musket. Seeing Drow approach, they silenced themselves.

"Traxex," the one in full armor beckoned. "And is this the fool?" She said, laughing.

"Now, now Tresdin. This little satyr here was the one who was attacked, yes. But I do believe he owes us an explanation."

"By a word, I thought you meant private.." Riki muttered.

"Who are you?" The one who he'd kicked in the groin asked.

Reluctantly, since they had wards, he introduced himself. "I am Rikimaru, Stealth Assassin. At your disposal, I believe." He said with a smart-ass tone in his voice.

There was a little ripple in the group. "You're that Riki?" one of the masked ones asked, specifically the red one.

"Of course, the one and only. Last and rightful heir to the Tahlin throne." Riki claimed, deciding to go for the flattery factor.

"You helped Mirana and Luna!" Windranger cried happily, hugging Riki.

"Oh come on, we can't not recruit him now." He heard the other masked one say to Drow.

"He's right. This is a little hasty, but.. We'd like to recruit you to join the Radiant."

_Shit, it's not as if I can decline.. GAH! I have to accept.. I guess I can bail on them late_r, Riki thought. "Uh, ok..?" He accepts cautiously.

"Good. Now we need to put you through initiation."

As if it couldn't get any worse.


End file.
